Desperate Sin
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: <html><head></head>Amity Park - No, the world - has been taken over by Vlad Plasmius since Danny was nine years old. Desperate for survival, he and his father hide away with two other families while planning how to strike back. But when Danny finds a book, priorities shift in his mind... (WARNING: INCESTINCESTINCESTINCEST! Putting it as M because INCEST!)</html>
1. Pro: Ghost Attack

Prologue: Ghost Attack

* * *

><p>The siren wailed loudly throughout the city as people ran for shelter. Families lost each other in the crowds, but somehow with the help of other families found each other again.<p>

"Quickly, into the shelter!" Leading Ghost Experts, Jack Fenton and his beautiful wife Maddie, led the terrified people of Amity Park into a safe haven.

"Mom!" A young girl around eleven years old ran up to them. "Mom, I can't find Danny!"

"What?" Maddie breathed, then looked at Jack. "I'll be back, keep leading the people!"

"Maddie, wait!" Jack called as she and the young girl ran off. "Maddie! Jasmine!"

He looked to make sure nearly everyone but his family was in and then pushed the button to activate the ghost shield before he ran off to find his family. "Maddie! Madeline, where are you?!"

"Ah, if it isn't Jack Fenton!" A hateful voice said, and he turned his head to see the cause of all these attacks, Vladimir "Plasmius" Masters. Once upon a time they were friends, but after that accident that turned Vlad into a half-ghost, - which he blamed JACK for! – he had allied with hostile ghosts and two years ago started to attack the city of Amity Park.

"Vladdy." Jack spat. "Where is my family?!"

"I have no idea where your son is, but you can rest assured your wife and daughter are exactly where I want them." Plasmius chuckled darkly.

"You—"

"Dad!" They looked over to see little Daniel Fenton running up, a ghost in pursuit. Jack aimed his gun and fired, quickly running over to pull Danny into his arms. "Dad, I'm scared! Where's mom?! Where's Jazz?!"

Furious, Jack turned to where Plasmius had been, but he was gone. They heard an explosion in the distance and he paled, running towards it while carrying Danny in his arms.

The damage had been done. His ghost shelter was in ruins, the people running in all directions and either being captured or killed. With no other choice, he ran with the crowd, disappearing into the city that was increasingly becoming ruins.

They had failed – HE had failed. He had failed the people, his wife, his daughter, and now he and Danny only had each other to cling to. They found a building already in ruins and he scanned it for ghosts before going inside.

There were two other families there – the Foleys, a family he had befriended many years ago, and the esteemed Manson family. They had a little girl about Danny's age, but Danny didn't care about that so much as the sight of his lifelong pal, Tucker Foley.

"Tuck!" Danny cried, scrambling from his father's arms and running to his friend.

"Danny!" Tucker cried, throwing his arms around the smaller boy. "You're okay! Thank god you're okay!"

"Mr. Fenton." Mrs. Manson approached Jack. "What happened there? I thought we were supposed to be safe!"

"We were." Jack said with a deadened voice. "Until Plasmius captured my wife and forced the codes to the ghost shield out of her."

She gasped and stepped back. "I-I'm sorry. So…your wife?"

"My wife and daughter are both captured." Jack said, slumping to his knees. "All I have left is Danny…"

"I'm so sorry." The woman looked guilty about her sharp tone earlier and walked back to her husband.

'No…I'm the one who's sorry.' He thought. 'I failed you all…I failed…'

* * *

><p><strong>Dundundun-DUUUUUN! DUN-DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUN!<strong>

**Hm, classical music may not be best choice...** **~ Zone**


	2. Ch1: The Book

Chapter One: The Book

* * *

><p>"Danny, down!" Jack yelled. Fourteen-year-old Danny heard his father's call and ducked low, the blast from the gun taking out the ghost that was behind him. "Now come to me! Quickly!" Danny nodded and ran to him, carrying a shopping bag full of non-perishables.<p>

"Dad, I got some water bottles." He said as he reached him and ducked down behind the overturned car. "And also the wine, for when we run out of water again."

"Good boy." Jack nodded, rubbing his head. "Let's hurry and get these home, the other families should be done by now as well."

Danny nodded, following close behind his father. Jack Fenton was a leading expert on ghost-hunting, and so was armed with all kinds of weaponry. Unfortunately, that amount of weaponry had dwindled over the five years since the city had been reduced to ruins and now he only had a few guns left that couldn't hope to do any damage against anything big – like that guy right in front of them.

"Skulker." Jack whispered, motioning for Danny to move into the shadows with him. Skulker, the Ghost Zone's master hunter, had been employed by Plasmius in exchange for brand-new weaponry. He was relentless, and always got his catch by the end of the chase. Luckily, he hadn't noticed them yet, and Jack and Danny managed to successfully avoid him as they went down a side-street towards the place they called home.

The place used to be a homeless shelter, or so Danny assumed. Or maybe a rehab center? Either way, there were a lot of rooms and so many places to hide and escape from if their home was ever discovered.

"Mr. Fenton!" Mrs. Manson looked up as they entered. "Thank goodness, we worried you were—well, you know."

"Mom, I think everyone here knows about death and the dangers of capture by now." Her young daughter, Samantha Manson, said quietly as she curled up on herself. Apparently she used to have a grandmother, but she couldn't outrun the ghosts and was taken, leaving it just her and her parents.

"We got food." Danny said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Uhm…any luck with communications to the outside?"

"No." Mr. Manson shook his head. "The Foleys almost got to the tower, but had to turn back."

"Well, we—" They heard a screeching sound and his eyes widened as he grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him away, the Mansons doing the same. They had to separate, fast!

They found a room that was relatively intact and he shut the door, barricading it. Useless against ghosts, but it gave them a bit of comfort.

* * *

><p>The screeches and laughter continued for days, and Jack and Danny silently ate and drank as little as they could, keeping silent and holding their breaths when they heard a ghost approaching. It was something all three families knew to do, and Jack hoped that the others knew to do it.<p>

They slept in shifts, Danny's shift being much shorter than Jack's because of his age. The poor boy couldn't be up for as long as Jack could, even if fear kept him up shaking and whimpering until Jack soothed him with gentle words.

The room had only one bed, which they shared whenever Jack had to comfort Danny to sleep. He hoped that Danny slept soundly, because five years of no intimacy had him doing things someone should never do in front of their son, things he used to do in the bathroom when they weren't cut off from it.

Finally, the screeches died down in their area. He could still hear them in the building, though, and left the room with Danny as little as he possibly could. They encountered the Foleys during one of their trips out into the rest of the building, much to Danny's relief. While Jack and the adults talked, Danny and Tucker slipped into a side-room.

"Look what I found under the bed." Tucker whispered, pulling out a book. "It's a dirty book. Wanna look at it?"

"Does it have pictures?" Danny asked, the two crowding together to open it. It was dirty, alright, but not what they expected. The people in the book were two men and not two women, and what they saw made the boys look at each other and blush, putting the book back with red faces.

"Uhm…that was…wow." Danny breathed.

"Yeah. Not what I expected at all." Tucker nodded. "We'll just keep this our secret, 'kay?"

Danny looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. Uhm…wow."

"We should…go back." Tucker quickly thought of something unpleasant and then slipped away from the room. Danny pursed his lips and thought of Skulker and that did the trick, allowing him to get up and leave the room without things becoming awkward.

"There you two are!" Jack whispered when they got back. "Don't ever run off on your own like that again, young man!"

"Sorry." Danny looked down. Jack sighed and rubbed his head, cheering him up a little. A screech approaching them made the two families split back to their respective hiding places, huddled up together to avoid the ghosts.

Danny clung to his father as the two sat on the bed. Jack held him close, staring silently at the door with a hardened expression. As Danny listened to his father's heartbeat, he looked down lower and couldn't help but think of the book and what he had seen his father do a couple times since they were trapped in this room together.

"I think it's passed." Jack whispered, his tense expression softening. "Should be alright to rest now." He looked at Danny. "I'll take first watch. Sleep."

Danny nodded, letting his father lay him down and smiling when he kissed his forehead. After he seemed to be asleep, Jack slowly moved away from the bed and approached the door.

"Dad?" Danny whispered.

Jack stopped and turned to him. "Danny? I thought you were asleep."

"…You're going to the bathroom?" Danny slowly got up, stepping down off the bed.

"…Go back to sleep, Danny." Jack said, not wanting to admit what he was really going to do. Sure he was going to the bathroom, but not to do what Danny thought he was going to.

"We can do it together." Danny said, a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"What?" Jack blinked.

"We can…" Danny blushed. "Together."

* * *

><p><strong>Danny, you don't know what you're saying. Danny, stahp! ~ Zone<strong>


	3. Ch2: Who Cares?

Chapter Two: Who Cares?

* * *

><p>His son couldn't be talking about what he thought he was, but from the boy's blushing cheeks and the way he shifted Jack sensed that his son had, despite his best efforts, started to have sexual thoughts already.<p>

"Danny, what are you talking about?" Jack whispered.

Uhm…I found a book…earlier. It had…uhm…" Danny blushed. "And since you're going to…maybe we could…"

"What did that book have, Danny?" Jack approached him.

Danny looked up at him. "It had…pictures. Of…of men doing…doing stuff."

'Note to self: Burn all books that depicts sexual acts between men.' No, as much as Jack wanted to do that he knew that would be a beacon to the ghosts. They were keeping their eyes out for cook-fires and anything else that indicated signs of life, and so the books would be safe. For now; once this ghost mess was over then he would be free to burn those books.

Still, at the moment he had a blushing son who looked like he actually wanted to TRY what the book showed him. "Daniel…" He said in a low voice. "Do you know what you're asking me? Do you really understand?"

It was wrong, he knew so well just how wrong it was, but Jack had been without the chance to be with someone in five years and if the world was going to Hell anyway then what was the harm of one little sin? Rational thought told him not to do it, but everything else was telling him that the boy wanted it and so did he.

"I think so. I mean…the book was pretty…detailed." Danny blushed even redder.

"I'm your father, though." Jack moved closer to him, placing his hands on Danny's shoulders. "It's not only a sin, it's a crime."

"Dad, right now the only law is Plasmius' law. I'm sure he doesn't care about a father and son…doing it." Danny said, looking up at him. "And…we might die tomorrow. We could die at any time, and never see Jazz or mom again." He clutched at his father's sleeves. "We both want it…and obviously God doesn't care about us or else he would've stopped Plasmius. Who cares if it's a sin?"

"Who cares", indeed. Jack let go of the rational part of his brain and kissed Danny, pushing him against the bed as he did and then lifting the boy into his arms. He looked at the bed and then put Danny down, grabbing the mattress and covers off the bed and putting it on the floor instead, making the bed again. A creaking bedframe would attract attention, too much attention, and so they were safer on the floor.

Danny watched him, at first wondering what he was doing and then silently understanding. Jack finished re-making the bed and then looked at Danny, extending a hand to him. Danny came to him, taking his hand and climbing into his arms.

They had to be silent, all sounds muffled by lips or hands to avoid the ghosts finding them. He shouldn't be doing this, Danny was only fourteen. If the world had been fair to him, then he would be in high school with his biggest fear being rejected for a date or getting a bad grade –

Not being discovered and captured by a ghost. And he would be watching girls or maybe other boys walk by, wondering about how it would be but waiting until he was older because he was shy – Not sleeping with his father.

His silent moans and pants were strangely erotic and as Jack moved his hands under the ragged store-stolen t-shirt he felt him squirm and shiver at his touches. His hair was already caked to his forehead with sweat, and Jack gently moved it away before kissing his forehead.

The t-shirt was removed and then the ripped jeans and ragged sneakers, followed by the boy's boxers. Then he started to undress himself, his gaze on Danny's as the boy watched. Did he have any idea how erotic he looked? The way his tongue wet his lips, the way his eyes were half-lidded and his cheeks a rose-red…it was all too much.

Saliva would have to do, they didn't have anything else. But first, he decided to treat Danny by sucking him off first, and Danny had to cover his mouth with both hands to keep the ghosts from hearing him. He let out a soft moan into his hands that was barely heard by Jack when he released into his father's mouth, and his expression of silent shock when Jack swallowed was priceless.

Danny decided to return the favor, but he didn't really know what he was doing and ended up just wetting it with his tongue and lips. It was enough, and Jack licked three fingers before he pushed in one, the boy covering his mouth to silence himself again.

They shouldn't be doing this, but as the moonlight slipped through the small cracks in the wall and lit up the boy's face Jack found he didn't care. Danny was beautiful, and the way he tightened his hold on his mouth whenever Jack pushed up into him was just too adorable for words.

They continued like this for what felt like forever, until Jack finally reached his limit and filled Danny, his hand coaxing the same out of the boy. Then Jack pulled out and they lay together, Danny held close in his arms.

It was just a one-time thing; just a one-time thing that would surely never happen again. They were both desperate, hungry for an intimate touch, and they'd lost their heads. And yet, as Danny tilted his head up and kissed Jack before nestling in his arms to sleep, Jack found himself wanting more.

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be just one time; just one time. Danny and Jack hid from Skulker's view as their hearts pounded in their chests and as they pressed against each other in the small space, Danny felt his loins stir again. Finally, Skulker left the area and they breathed sighs of relief, retreating back home with their stolen goods.<p>

After meeting with the other two families and sharing stories, they returned to their room. The door had barely been closed before Jack felt Danny's hand on his, his gaze on the bed. Knowing what he wanted, Jack went with him to the bed and they made love once more.

What was supposed to be just one time, one desperate sin, was turning into a nightly occurrence. Danny had learned where on his father's body was the best place to touch to make him even more aroused and Jack found his son leading them half of the time, Jack's lips pursed as he gripped the boy's hips, looking up at him as Danny covered his mouth with one hand when he rode him, the other on Jack's leg for balance.

Sometimes Jack thought that he could feel Plasmius watching them. He might've even set it up, planting that book for Danny to find – the sicko. Danny was only fourteen but he was so addicted to sex with his father that Jack doubted they could return to a normal family life when this was all over. Not because of Danny, no…because of him. He feared that he could go to Danny's room to sleep with him, even with Maddie in his bedroom fast asleep. He enjoyed this too much, much to his horror, and he doubted he would want it to end.

No, they had to end it. But to do that, they had to defeat Plasmius and eliminate the factor of only having each other – the other families didn't count, not when they were barricaded into their room.

As Danny lay beside him, Jack tried to think of ways they could beat Plasmius. Human weaponry was useless, but perhaps if they could find a ghost willing to go against Plasmius…

He thought back to their old home, which was in ruins now but the basement was surely intact – it was initially a bomb shelter, after all – and he had a half-finished project that could help, if he could get Danny to help him; to leave this place and go to the unfamiliar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...that just happened. And happened. <em>And happened again<em>.  
>Oh, hey, what's Jack got hidden at home? Anyone got any theories? ~ Zone<strong>


	4. Ch3: Phantom

Chapter Three: Phantom

* * *

><p>"Ghost portal?" Danny asked as he got dressed the next morning.<p>

Jack nodded. "It's our best bet right now, finding a ghost that would go against him. Your mother made enough notes that we should be able to finish it without her." He finished zipping up his hazmat suit and turned to the bed. "So, what do you say?"

"I dunno…FentonWorks is a long way from here, and there's Skulker to consider…" Danny pursed his lips. "But, it IS our best bet…" He stood up and nodded. "Yeah. Let's do it."

"Then, we'll tell the other families about our plan before we leave today." Jack said, picking up their bags of stolen goods and opening the door. He looked around to make sure it was safe and then nodded to Danny, indicating for him to follow.

Danny picked up their last three guns and nodded, heading out after him. They met up with the Foleys and Mansons and told them the plan.

"Isn't that dangerous, though?" Mrs. Foley frowned. "Asking a ghost…"

"To beat a ghost of Plasmius' strength, you have to befriend a ghost." Jack said grimly. "It's our best chance to free the city."

The other adults agreed, and the three teens exchanged tearful farewells before Danny and Jack left two of the guns with the two families and left into the midday sun.

The daytime was best for travel, since the ghosts' senses were much sharper at night, and Jack kept watch while Danny slept at night. Jack and Danny moved through the city, carrying their bags with them as they headed towards the building that had machinery on top that twisted up into the sky. They saw Skulker and a few other ghosts, but managed to successfully evade them all, finally getting to FentonWorks three days later.

The building was as much a wreck on the outside as he feared, but when he went inside he found it was still relatively intact – enough to use the facilities, at least. First things first, though, he and Danny went into the kitchen and Jack inputted the codes to open the door. The door opened and he made a mental-note to change the codes before ushering Danny inside.

It was silent down here, with pieces of machinery around a wall that had been cut out to fit the portal that still in-progress. Jack scanned the area for ghosts and then walked further in, pushing a button to activate the ghost shield and shut off the lab from the rest of the world.

"This is it, then?" Danny asked, looking at him as he set down the bags of cans, wine, and water. "The ghost portal?"

"It will be, once complete." Jack said, nodding.

Danny nodded. "Let's get to work then."

Jack nodded and they had a quick meal from one can of peaches before they set to work. Danny noticed a white hazmat suit with black trimming in his size and held it up with a raised brow. "I wanted you to be down here with us when you were older." Jack smiled. "The suit stretches, so it should fit. And if you're going to be working on this—"

"I know." Danny nodded, changing into the hazmat bodysuit, finishing with the boots and gloves. Jack was grateful to have something to do with his hands, or else he might not've let Danny finish changing. He really needed to get back to normal…

For months, they worked on the machine. Finally, they stepped away and looked it over.

"Dad, where's the 'on' switch?" Danny asked.

"It's in there." Jack pointed into the portal. "Way I figure it; it's going to open up just past the button, where the wall ends. Danny, why don't you open it up?"

"Me?" Danny blinked.

"Yes!" Jack smiled, nodding. "Go ahead, son!"

Danny looked at the portal and swallowed nervously, walking towards it. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the green "ON" button – and instantly felt intense pain. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Danny!" Jack cried. Had they miscalculated?! He moved to the portal but Danny was thrown out and landed not too far from him, the portal glowing green as Jack realized something about his son had…changed.

He had snow-white hair, and his clothes had inverted to black with white trimming, his gloves and boots also white. Trembling, he knelt next to Danny and gently pulled him close. "Danny? Danny?!" No pulse…no heartbeat. And he was softly glowing in his arms. "No…what have I done…?" He breathed.

Suddenly, Danny began to stir and opened his eyes, an ectoplasmic-green gazing up at his father. "Dad…? Is it on?" He asked.

"Yes." Jack nodded, looking towards it.

"…Dad? Am I glowing?"

Jack looked at him. "Yes."

Danny cried out in terror and pulled away, scrambling to his feet as he looked at himself. "I-I'm a…a…" He gasped as white rings appeared around his body and then he was back to normal, blinking. "Human?"

"Half-ghost." Jack breathed, standing up. "You're a half-ghost just like Vlad became."

Danny looked at himself, blinking. "…Wow. Well, we DID want ghostly power…"

Jack smiled and then hugged him. "We can fight him!"

Danny smiled and clung to him. "Yeah! And with all the weapons you have in the vault here, we'll both do great!"

They heard a sound outside and Jack picked up a gun. "Danny?"

Danny nodded, changing into his ghost form. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Jack went to the door and deactivated the ghost shield, watching Danny run out. He would have to learn to use his ghost abilities quickly, because apparently what had just happened was a beacon to the ghosts around.

He grabbed the Fenton Thermos, deemed a failure long ago, and considered it thoughtfully. 'Maybe Danny can make it work.' He thought, running out with it and a weapon.

Danny was already in battle, using what martial arts he knew to fight against Skulker. The older ghost seemed to be holding up well, but when a gun joined the mix he started to have trouble.

"Why are you helping this human?" Skulker asked Danny, and then frowned as he raised something to his eyes. "You…you're a halfa! How can there be TWO halfas?!"

"Danny!" Jack threw the thermos at Danny.

"What's this?" Danny asked, catching it.

"Focus your ecto-energy into it!" Jack replied.

"Ookay." There were two buttons on it, one that said "capture" and one that said "release". He focused his energy on it as he pushed the capture button and Skulker let out a roar as he was sucked up into the blue light that came out of the thermos.

"Yes, it worked!" Jack cheered.

Danny smiled and flew down to his father, landing next to him and changing back. "So, not for soup, then?"

"Of course not!" Jack smiled. "Come on, I have so many weapons to show you!" He led Danny back inside.

High above, a green vulture carried a video camera that directed the feed to a castle just outside Amity Park.

"So, he's changed his own son into a half-ghost." Plasmius said, looking at the screen showing Danny changing back. "Very well, _boy_, we'll see what you can do." He smirked and went into a room, which had pictures unknowingly taken of the trysts of father and son. "Jack's descent into lustful madness is still ongoing. I doubt your being a half-ghost will deter him, especially since that snow-white hair would be just beautiful in the moonlight." He licked his lips and touched one of the pictures. "Daniel…perhaps when Jack no longer proves to be entertaining, I shall kill him and take this lovely young boy for my own bed."

The book plant had been remarkably successful, and the results were all over his private shrine of Jack's shame. They could hardly look at each other without feeling that urge, and now that the portal was finished…well, he didn't want to miss anything interesting.

He passed by a room and opened the door, looking in. "Good evening, Madeline. And hello, Jasmine." He smirked. "You both seem healthy tonight."

The identical hateful glares from the women made him laugh and shut the door, walking on. Maddie was a good prize, but he hardly touched her lately; not since Jack and Danny had started sleeping together. Somehow, her expressions paled in comparison to Danny's, the curves of her body no longer as pleasing to his eyes when compared to the soft, young body of Daniel Fenton.

* * *

><p>"I should have a codename. Like a secret agent!" Danny grinned as he changed out of the hazmat suit. "What do you think, dad?"<p>

Jack looked over. "Hm? Oh, yes. Codename. Uhm…I don't know, to be honest. What would you call yourself?"

"Well, 'Phantom' rhymes with 'Fenton'." Danny grinned.

"'Danny Phantom'?" Jack raised an eyebrow and walked over to him, placing his hands on the boy's bare shoulders. "Well, if it's what you want."

Danny blinked and blushed, looking towards the portal. Jack had installed a ghost shield to keep ghosts from coming through as they pleased and the lab's shield had been expanded to surround the entire lab. They had complete privacy, and no reason to refuse what they both wanted.

He let go of the suit's cloth he had been gripping, letting it fall to his waist as their lips met. Then they were on the floor, clothes shed and bodies tangled together as they committed the same sin again and again. There was no need to hold back this time, though, and Danny's cries of pleasure and Jack's grunts echoed around the lab as they moved as one.

Then it was over and they were laying together, Jack's hands gently stroking Danny's black hair. It was a snowy-white when he was in his ghost form, such an extreme difference from the norm, but he found he wanted to run his hands through the white hair just to see how it felt. He'd never touched a ghost with his hands before, and his skin had been so soft when he was holding him before.

No, he shouldn't. First incest, now necrophilia? It was wrong, so wrong, but as his son changed into Phantom in his arms, unable to control the change when he wasn't focused on it, he found himself wanting to do just that.

"What're you thinking about?" Danny's soft, distantly echoing voice said, looking up at him with intense green eyes. "

"What makes you think I'm thinking about anything?" Jack asked, gently stroking the white hair. It was soft, like feathers, and his skin pressed up against him was shining softly with the white ghostly aura he shared with Plasmius.

"You've got the 'I'm thinking deeply' face." Danny gently kissed him.

Jack returned the kiss, then rolled them over so Danny was on the floor with Jack pinning him down. "To be honest? I want to see what it's like to sleep with you when you're in this form."

Danny blushed, his cheeks turning green instead of the usual red. Ectoplasm was green, so that must be why. "I-In this form? But, it's a ghost…"

"It's still you." Jack kissed him again.

"It'd be necro—"

"I don't care." Jack murmured against his lips. "Do you?"

Danny stared up at him, seeming to consider, and then his arms were around Jack's shoulders. No, he didn't care. They tangled together once more, Jack finding that Danny's ghost form could handle a lot more rough treatment than his human form and so he didn't have to hold back his strength as much as usual. His grips on Jack's shoulders were tight, ghostly fingers digging in and surely leaving bruises that would heal over time. He panted and moaned even if he didn't need to breathe, and he looked at Jack hungrily as they finished, wanting more.

* * *

><p>He had checked for ghosts – he hadn't checked for cameras. Plasmius watched with hungry eyes as the screen displayed the two, his hand busy below. He wanted the boy for himself, and now that Jack was asking for it before Danny did and Danny had to be coaxed into it, Jack's descent into lustful madness was complete. He'd wait, though, for Jack to try something while the boy slept. If he did, then it would mean he truly did not care about morality and consent and he would've been sufficiently destroyed as the person he used to be.<p>

And with Danny's body reacting to any kind of touch from an older man, getting him into his bed wouldn't be much a problem either. He just had the boy's will to think about, but he'd long stopped caring about free will after he was robbed of his full humanity by the very man who robbed Danny of his innocence. He could've refused, could've avoided the whole thing, but he gave in and now poor little Daniel Fenton would never be the same.

Oh, wait. He was Daniel PHANTOM now, wasn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Creeper alert! Creeper!<br>No, I'm not talking about Jack, but he _is_ losing his mind.** **And his pants.**  
><strong>Danny, stop encouraging this. *facepalm*<strong> **~ Zone**


	5. Ch4: Bored Child

Chapter Four: Bored Child

* * *

><p>"Ow." Jack cringed as he rubbed at his shoulder.<p>

"Sorry." Danny winced. "I should've controlled my strength a little better, huh?"

"Oh, it'll heal." Jack sighed and rubbed Danny's head. "We need to get to the communication tower so we can contact the Foleys and the Mansons from here. You ready?"

Danny clipped the Fenton Thermos on his belt and nodded. "Yeah." He was already in his Phantom form and had practiced using his powers the entire morning. Now that it was midday, they were ready to go out. "Guns armed?"

"Of course." Jack nodded. "And I have some spare ectoplasm shells to reload."

"Let's get going, then." Danny nodded. Jack opened the shield by the door so Danny could leave and then they left the lab, Jack activating the shield after they were out. Then they were on the road again, Danny gripping Jack's shoulder to turn them both invisible whenever they saw a ghost in their path. They wanted to save their ammo and fighting powers for the communications tower, they couldn't waste time with any strong ghosts. Not when they had Technus, the master of machines, to contend with.

They arrived at the communications tower and ducked behind some wreckage. "Okay, so we have a bunch of weak ones guarding it and a lot of alarms set up to ward off humans, but not ghosts." Jack told him. "You're going to go invisible and intangible and deactivate the alarms, then come out and give me some kind of signal to let me know it's safe to enter."

"What kind of signal?" Danny asked.

"I don't know; something." Jack shrugged.

"How about this?" Danny blew a kiss. Jack groaned softly and waved him off, Danny grinning as he left his father's side, going invisible and intangible before zipping past the alarms and weaker ghosts.

Technus would most likely be around the controls, so he'd have to somehow get to them without his seeing them be messed with. Luck must be on his side, because Technus wasn't at the controls for the alarm when he found them – he was in another room, making "your fridge is running" jokes on the phone to some poor person. Danny gripped the control lever and pulled it up, the dull humming dying down. 'Crap.' He thought. 'I didn't think THAT would happen!'

Technus came into the room. "What the—okay, who is messing with me? Don't you know who I am? I am Technus, master of machines! And I don't tolerate little ghosts messing with me!"

Danny flew around and poked him in the head before flying to another room, banging on the walls as he went. Then he went through the wall and listened to him yell and curse as he went back to the controls and closed that door. "Okay…that should work for now."

He then flew out a window and turned visible, blowing a kiss to his dad. The weaker ghosts died and then Jack Fenton was inside the communications tower.

"Okay, now I just have to—uh oh." Danny looked down as wires wrapped around his body and then he cried out as he was electrocuted. Then he was brought back into the window, hung upside-down.

"What am I looking at?" Technus asked, frowning. "My readings indicate you're a halfa!"

"'Scuse me, but what's a 'halfa'?" Danny asked groggily.

"You're half human and half ghost!" Technus frowned. "We thought Plasmius was the only halfa!"

"Woopee…can you put me down please?" Danny groaned – the ectoplasm was rushing to his head.

"Why were you messing with my stuff?!" Technus demanded.

"Because I was bored. Can I please get down?" Danny asked.

"Bored? BORED? Oh, for the love of—go back to the Ghost Zone if you're bored!" Technus groaned. "We have important things we're doing out here and have no time for children to be bored!"

"My head hurts…" Danny groaned.

"Well, bored child, do you have a name?" Technus demanded.

"Phantom. Danny Phantom. Please put me down? I can't phase out…"

"Well, of course not!" Technus seemed proud of himself. "We have anti-phasing weaponry, in case we get a ghost that joins the humans' side!"

"Oh, really? Why would a ghost do that?" Danny asked.

"I don't know!" Technus huffed.

"Can you put me down now?" Danny asked.

"Oh, alright. I think you've learned your lesson, child." Technus huffed and dropped him to the floor. "Now go home and stay out of the adults' way!"

"Hm…y'see, I'd like to, but…" Danny slowly got up and blew a kiss.

"But what—why did you do thaAAAAAAAAAAT!" Technus yelled as he was sucked up into the Fenton Thermos Jack was holding.

"Mission accomplished." Danny smiled. "You brought an extra thermos?"

"Of course." Jack smiled. "Let's get communication back to the city." He quickly set to work, Danny hovering behind him with the two thermoses strapped to his belt.

"That's two of Plasmius' allies in the thermos." Danny grinned. "And plenty of room for more!"

* * *

><p>This was getting to be a problem. Plasmius clenched his fists as he saw Technus be sucked away the same way that Skulker was, Danny Phantom grinning at the man at the door. He had to end this, and soon. He couldn't wait to see Jack reduced to a depraved freak, not while free at least. If he could capture them, though, and lock them together in one of his cells here…yes. That would work very nicely.<p>

He had to catch them before they returned to their lab. "Ember." He turned to the blue fire-haired girl behind him. "Use your voice, capture them. I can't have them running loose anymore."

"Understood." She nodded.

"And Ember?"

She looked over at him.

"Take Johnny 13 with you. His bad luck will interfere with their thermos' aim." Plasmius nodded.

She nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was shorter than usual, but that's because Technus was an easy win. XD You got to see Danny being cute, though!<strong>  
><strong>Uh oh, Ember and Johnny 13 have been sent out! Danger! ~ Zone<strong>


	6. Ch5: Captured

**Chapter Five: Captured**

* * *

><p>Ember rode on the back of Johnny 13's bike, her green eyes scanning the area. "There, white hair!" She pointed down an alleyway, pulling out her guitar and adjusting her headset. "Earplugs on, Johnny?"<p>

"You know it, babe." Johnny gestured to his ears and nodded. "Let it out."

She grinned and started to play her guitar, the sounds startling the black and white figure as the bike sped up towards the duo and Ember sang into her headset, the mic amplifying the sound. She saw the figures ahead of them cover their ears and try to run, but she changed the knob and sang in an enticing tone.

"Phantom, we have to capture them! Use the thermos, quick!" The human that seemed to be in charge of the young half-ghost said. Ember was pretty sure he was the boy's father, but then again he had become so twisted she was sure even they didn't know what they were to each other anymore.

The boy, Danny Phantom, took off the thermos from his belt and aimed it. Johnny 13 grinned and then his shadow was diving at the boy, knocking the thermos from his hands.

"Hey!" Danny yelled, then cried out and held his head as the power of her voice and guitar started to overtake him. She didn't want to control them, just incapacitate them. When the man and boy slumped to their knees, she sang a high note and then they were down on the ground, the white-haired boy changing into a black-haired boy by use of white rings that went over his body.

"Interesting." Johnny 13 remarked as he pulled up next to the boy. "So that's what a halfa looks like when it changes form."

Ember got off his bike and put his guitar at her back, kneeling to check the boy's pulse. "They're just unconscious. Good, Plasmius wanted them both alive. Have your shadow pick up the human, I've got this one." She lifted Danny into her arms and then climbed back onto the bike, the shadow lifting Jack into the air. "Wait, hold on." She tsked when she saw the fallen thermos and pushed the "release" button, doing the same with the other one. "Technus, Skulker, you let a KID beat you?"

They scowled in reply, and then Danny and Jack were placed side by side, Skulker putting a box around the two of them. Johnny 13 nodded and then sped off with Ember on the back, Technus and Skulker following with Skulker carrying the box. Until they got the codes for the ghost shield at the communications tower, they weren't taking it over again anytime soon.

* * *

><p>"Danny? Danny, wake up."<p>

"Hn…" Danny groaned and slowly opened his eyes, blinking. "Dad…?"

"Thank goodness." Jack held him close.

"What…happened? The ghosts…?" Danny held his head. "Oh, my head hurts…"

"We've been captured." Jack pursed his lips. "We're in Plasmius' castle, but why we're alive is beyond me. They've given us food and this room and that's all I've seen. There's a room with a shower and toilet over there." He pointed to a door in the wall.

"Okay…what is his aim?" Danny frowned, slowly getting up.

"Oh good, you're awake." They heard Plasmius say. They gasped and looked to the door to find him standing in the open doorway. When had it opened? How did they miss that?! "My 'aim', my dear boy, is simply to keep you where you won't be causing any more trouble. Your father is still alive to keep you in check, as you honestly pose the biggest threat to my empire."

"I'll stop you now!" Danny scowled and started to change, but nothing happened aside from the white rings. "Hey, what the…?"

"Oh, that? Yes, this room is blocking your powers. As soon as I found out about you, I quickly had it set up so you couldn't escape when I captured you." Plasmius smirked. "'Danny Phantom', is it? At least that's what you told Technus."

Danny frowned. "Where are mom and Jazz?"

"I was _wondering_ when you would ask about them!" Plasmius snapped his fingers, laughing. "Don't worry, my dear boy, your mother and sister are alive and well. Angry, but well. Now, I'll have to ask that you not attempt any escape plans, but just so you do not I'm going to tell you what we have here." He pointed at the window. "We are thirty floors above ground. There are no hand-holds to climb down, and I have ghosts standing guard outside in case you DO attempt to fly out; IF you can even open the window, which is impossible. It may look like glass, but it's actually not, so any chairs you try to use to smash it open will be unsuccessful."

Danny and Jack glared silently, taking in his information.

"You will have three meals a day and you can use the toilet and shower as you wish." Plasmius nodded. "Everything in this room is free for you to use, so please don't hold back and use everything _to its fullest potential_."

Danny didn't like how he said that, and the man's gaze seemed to be not on them but on the bed behind them. Did he know? Danny's face paled a bit as he realized that Plasmius must know of what they did together.

"Well, I'll leave you to enjoy your dinner. Sleep well, ta-ta." He waved and shut the door, the latch clicking shut.

Danny looked at Jack. "…Dad…do you think…?"

"Yes." Jack pursed his lips. "He knows."

They ate their dinner in silence, not sure of what to talk about. Their mission had been going so well, but apparently Plasmius had been watching them the whole time and decided they had done enough damage. Danny's head still hurt from both being hung upside-down and then the diva's ghost's singing.

Jack was silently beating himself up about not expecting an attack, about thinking it was safe to be visible, about not expecting Plasmius to have known what he was doing all along. He played right into his game, and from the looks of this room it wasn't over yet. He had to resist the urge to touch Danny, to avoid entertaining Plasmius again, or he would lose.

"Dad?" Danny gently took his hand, finally breaking the silence. "We'll get through this. We always do."

Jack looked at Danny and nodded, gripping his hand tighter. "We'll get out of here, Danny."

Danny smiled and nodded, then pulled away and left the small table to sit on the bed. Jack walked over and sat with him, the two just relaxing together as they tried not to panic or give in to their needs.

* * *

><p>Three days passed, and Plamius could see they were starting to lose their resolve, to give in to their desires. The slightest touch had Danny's face lighting up like a Christmas tree and Jack had to avert his eyes.<p>

A chance to shower had been good for the boy. He had years-worth – or at least months-worth – of dirt on him and now that his body was cleaned he looked even more enticing. Plasmius ran his tongue over his fangs, anticipating when they would give in and he would see the boy's lustful expressions.

The question was: which of them would crack first? Danny was keeping himself contained, avoiding eye-contact if he could and avoiding that brief brush of contact even more. Jack seemed to be finding excuses to touch his hand or his shoulder, and when Danny went into the shower to clean up he could see Jack's body heat up as he listened to the sound of water running over that soft, young body.

Jack would crack first, Plasmius was sure. He chuckled as he watched the man slowly descend into lustful madness once more, the brief respite caused by their having a hope of winning this war – War? What war? He'd already won! – slowly trickling away into nothing.

* * *

><p>Five days. Not even a week, and Jack was feeling the urge to touch Danny stronger than he'd ever felt it. He glanced over as Danny stepped out of the shower room, dressed in his pajamas with his hair damp around his face.<p>

"I'm going to bed, okay?" Danny said, walking over to the bed.

Jack caught his hand. "Danny…"

Danny glanced at him, his cheeks a bit red. "I'm tired."

Jack pulled him closer and kissed his forehead, just that small action sending tingles through Danny's body. "Sleep well." He released him, letting the boy climb into bed.

"Good night." Danny said, curling up under the covers and letting himself fall asleep.

The lanterns in the room dimly lit his sleeping face, and as Jack sat on the table he tried not to look at it. He knew if he did, if he approached the boy now, he would do something unspeakable. Maddie was somewhere in this place, but he had found himself caring less and less about her and more about the boy in the room with him.

He looked towards Danny finally, his fists clenching and unclenching. He couldn't resist it much longer. It ached, the amount of need he had to touch the boy's body, and he slowly got up and climbed into bed beside him.

Just a few touches…that was all he needed. His hand moved up and unbuttoned the boy's shirt buttons, exposing his chest that was slowly rising and falling with each breath. He touched his skin and marveled at how much softer it was now that he was cleaned up. He leaned over and gently kissed those soft lips, his hand trailing down and slipping under the boy's pants, rubbing at his groin through his boxers.

A few touches…that should've been it. He just wanted to feel him, but he found himself stripping the boy and kissing him deeper, one hand holding Danny close while the other unzipped his hazmat suit and then he pulled away to undress.

This was wrong, so wrong, but it felt so right inside of Danny. He should wake him, but what if he refused? He didn't know what he would do if Danny did refuse, so it was safer to just avoid the whole thing entirely.

His lips moved down the boy's body, from his lips to his growing erection. The boy let out soft moans and squirmed in his sleep, his body heating up. Jack pulled back and then glanced up and down the boy beneath him.

He could stop now. Redress him and tell himself it was just a strange fantasy. He could stop now, but the rational part of his brain was losing again and he kissed and licked the boy's neck, grinding against him as he held him close. Danny moaned again and his hands gripped Jack's arms, his body arching in response.

So what if this was exactly what Plasmius wanted? So what if it was an unforgivable sin? Jack couldn't resist the urge any longer, and he didn't want to risk Danny refusing. He gently spread the boy's legs and licked his fingers, slicking them up so he could spread the boy out. His lips met Danny's again and when Danny seemed to stir he froze, stopping all movement to see if he would fully wake up. He didn't, just turned his head to the side. Jack nibbled on the boy's ear before kissing his neck and continuing to spread him out.

He didn't want to use saliva on his erection again, not when he knew that Plasmius had put something in the room even better. He reluctantly left Danny's side and went to the cupboard in the room, pulling out a bottle. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but he was beyond caring and he returned to Danny's side, putting the contents of the bottle onto his erection before gripping Danny's legs and slowly pushing in.

"Nn!" Danny moaned and gripped the bed-sheets, his head leaning back. Jack paused to see if he would wake up and then continued when he didn't. He knew that Plasmius must be getting a kick out of this, loving every moment of Jack's sinful act. It was bad enough he'd slept with his son _and_ his son's ghost half, but now he was doing it while his son slept. He was despicable, and he could hear Plasmius' cackle in his head as he grew closer to climax.

He had to suppress the groan of pleasure as he filled Danny with his seed, thrusting his hips a few more times before he slowly pulled out. Then he went to take a shower as the realization of what he had just done hit him: he'd raped his son in his sleep. He finished showering and then looked towards the bed, at Danny's sleeping form.

'He can't know.' He thought, wrapping Danny in a towel and taking him to the shower. He carefully cleaned him up, not putting him directly under the flow but just enough to clean his body. Danny was a heavy sleeper at times, and this was one time it worked in his favor. He finished washing him and then dried him off and re-dressed him, changing the sheets of the bed before he laid him down again.

Danny would never know what was done to him. He hid the bottle and the dirty sheets and then lay down in bed next to him, pulling the sleeping boy close as he reflected on what he'd done. It was wrong…but if Danny kept refusing, he might do it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Before people ask, no, Ember and Johnny aren't dating. He calls every cute girl "babe".<br>Now, about Jack. He's really lost it, and he knows it, so don't be too cruel with the flaming (even though he'll say he deserves every bit of it). Poor guy. Plasmius is such a creeper.** **~ Zone**


End file.
